Henry Wong
|digivice=Green and white D-Power |cards=(En:) , |age=(Ja:) 10 (En:) 12 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives=Janyu Wong (Father) Mayumi Wong (Mother) Rinchei Wong (Older brother) Jaarin Wong (Older sister) Suzie Wong (Younger Sister) |mega=MegaGargomon |nationality=Half-Japanese, Half-Chinese |occupation=Tamer |alias= |n1=(Pt-Br:) Jenrya Lee |n1=(Ar:) رافع Rafi }} , also known , is a in the Digimon Tamers anime series. He is the Tamer of and is known for his calm presence and pacifist attitude. Appearance Henry is a young boy with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He usually wears a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands. His pajamas consist of a light blue shirt with a button-up collar and short sleeves, and light blue pants that reach under his knees. In winter, he wears a green coat with a turtleneck collar over his regular outfit. Description Henry is a very calm and levelheaded boy, much more mature than an average boy his age. Henry is a pacifist, and prefers not to fight if he can help it. This is because when he was a young boy and just started learning martial arts, he used his newfound skills to injure another boy, something he wasn't supposed to do and regrets deeply. As a Tamer, Henry understands that fighting is sometimes necessary, and learns to balance between good fights and bad ones, though he remains a very non-aggressive person. Though quiet and introverted, Henry is nevertheless a very amiable and approachable person, and is quite a good friend. He is very intelligent and a good strategist, and somewhat into computers. Henry is the third child in his family, with an older brother, Rinchei, an older sister, Jaarin, and a younger sister, Suzie. Henry is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; his father Janyu is Chinese from Hong Kong and his mother Mayumi is Japanese. Janyu is one of the Monster Makers, the group that created Digimon, meaning that Henry has insider access to the newest merchandise. Along with his father, Henry is a student, a fighting style he would later use in combat when biomerged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, when facing destruction at the hand of the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Etymologies ;Jianliang Lee (李 健良) Name used in Japanese materials. Officially romanized in Digimon Tamers: Official Encyclopedia V, rendered in Japanese as . * . Chinese surname that means "plum". * . A Chinese masculine name that means "healthy and virtuous". ;Henry Wong Name used in the AmericanEnglish dub of Digimon Tamers. *Henry. Derived from the Japanese of Jianliang, . *Wong. A Cantonese surname. Fiction Henry became a Digimon Tamer after receiving an American Digimon computer from his father. Choosing as his partner, he helped him digivolve into to defeat a Gorillamon who went on a rampage, but Gargomon went on a rampage as well and hurt himself. Though he tried to convince himself that his father was right and Digimon are just data, Henry began to cry as he realized he hurt his partner. This caused a Blue Card to appear, which Henry swiped through his card reader, turning it into a D-Power. With that, the exhausted Terriermon materialized in Henry's arms. Realizing he has hurt many real Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. To hide Terriermon's existence, Henry pretends he is a stuffed animal, causing his sister Suzie to borrow Terriermon for her games. Henry meets Takato Matsuki after causes a ruckus in their school. Later that day, he intervenes when Rika Nonaka and try to fight Takato and Guilmon. He and Terriermon quickly befriend Takato and Guilmon. Henry is often reluctant to battle, and refuses to allow Terriermon to absorb a Digimon's data. However, after many situations where Terriermon is forced to Digivolve and fight, including an instance where a little girl is put in danger, Henry realizes that battling to protect the lives of others is a worthwhile reason to fight. Henry and Terriermon went with Takato and Guilmon to Okinawa for summer vacation. Henry came to see the meteor which had landed near the islands and after returning to his hotel with pictures, he was phoned by his dad who told him that communication systems in were going haywire before the phone went dead. Henry saw an Ebidramon attacking a ship and digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon to fight it. Afterwards, the two were warped with Rika Nonaka, Kyubimon and Omnimon to the VP Labs where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Henry was present as the battle continued into an alternate dimension where Mephistomon became Gulfmon and WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. After the Tamers come into possession of a Blue Card, Henry asks his father Janyu to analyze it. While fighting the sheep Deva , Henry ends up using the Blue Card, despite not knowing its origins, and it causes Gargomon to Digivolve to . That day, his father reveals to him that he was part of the Monster Makers, the small team that created Digimon. Though Janyu is now fully involved in the Digimon situation, when the Tamers decide to go to the Digital World to rescue their friend , Henry decides to go ahead with his friends without asking his father for permission directly. Before he goes, he sends Janyu an email detailing their plan, and reveals to Suzie that Terriermon is alive. While in the Digital World, the children and Digimon go through many adventures and mishaps. In one such mishap, Henry, Terriermon and Takato are split from the others and find an underwater library, where they meet the essence of Shibumi, one of the Monster Makers. After Shibumi explains to them about Digi-Gnomes and the reason they became Tamers, he helps them reach the next layer of the Digital World. There, Henry is shocked to find Suzie, who was pulled into the Digital World by accident. He is even more surprised to find that Suzie has befriended the rabbit Deva , who soon reverts into and becomes his sister's partner Digimon. When the Tamers are attacked by and the dog Deva , Terriermon is injured by Caturamon's attack. When the Tamers prepare to face in his castle, Henry is so concerned about his sister being in the Digital World, he doesn't notice the severity of Terriermon's injury until they face Zhuqiaomon and Rapidmon begins to fade. Henry apologizes to Terriermon, and when Suzie arrives, the two of them Biomerge to out of their shared desire to protect her and bring her home. When the D-Reaper appears in the Real World, Henry is determined to save his home. Though his mother forbids him from going back to Shinjuku, he and Terriermon go anyway and meet up with Takato and Rika. Though initially they cannot Biomerge with their Digimon in the Real World, Alice McCoy and her give them the ability to do so. While fighting the D-Reaper, Henry works closest with the Monster Makers due to his connection with Janyu, often providing his D-Power for testing. After the Monster Makers HQ is taken over, Shibumi hands Henry a Red Card he created to allow the Tamers to fight within the D-Reaper's core. With the Red Card equipped, Henry calls the Tamers to one final battle against the D-Reaper. To defeat the D-Reaper, MegaGargomon activates the Juggernaut program the Monster Makers implemented in Terriermon as part of Operation Doodlebug. Reversing its evolution. However, once the D-Reaper is defeated, it's apparent the same program is doing same to the Tamers' Digimon. Henry and Terriermon, now de-digivolved into , are forced to say a tearful goodbye. Henry was on board a train with Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon when Locomon arrived in the Real World. When the trains were rendered inoperable, Henry, Suzie and their partners had to hoof it on foot. After leaving Suzie behind and accidentally taking Lopmon instead of Terriermon, he met up with Kazu, Kenta and their partners and they hijacked a train car to catch up to Locomon. On the way, Henry switched Lopmon for Terriermon as they passed Suzie. Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to MegaGargomon to fight the Parasimon that were showing up in . There prove to be too many to defeat, even with the help of Justimon, but Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and destroys them all with one shot, causing Henry to comment on how nice Gallantmon looks as Crimson Mode calling him "Miss Pretty Pants" like Suzie does Terriermon. Afterwards, Henry attended Rika's birthday party. Cards Henry has 40 cards. They are mainly Digimon and rare cards. , May 2002 issue. * * * * * * *Expansion * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Matrix Digivolution *Red Card File:Speed Plug-In B St-51 (DM).jpg| File:Boost Chip Bo-208 (DM).jpg| File:Aurvandil's Arrow St-382 (DM).jpg| File:Seed of Durability Bo-153 (DM).jpg| File:Training Gips St-381 (DM).jpg| File:Meramon Bo-5 (DM).jpg| File:Inflation Space!! 3-10 (DTa).png|Expansion File:Speed Plug-In H Bo-445 (DM).jpg| File:Super Evolution Plug-In S St-100 (DM).jpg| File:Brave Shield St-384 (DM).jpg| File:Thor Hammer Bo-541 (DM).jpg| File:Speed Plug-In T Bo-498 (DM).jpg| File:Defense Plug-In G Bo-497 (DM).jpg| File:Invalidate Plug-In P Bo-539 (DM).jpg| File:Strength Plug-In O Bo-540 (DM).jpg| File:Reload Plug-In Q St-814 (DM).jpg| File:The Glimmer of Fate!! Bo-491 (DM).jpg| File:Steel Drill Bo-47 (DM).jpg| File:Yukidarumon Bo-7 (DM).jpg| File:Alias! 3-35 (DTa).png| File:Blue Card.jpg|Matrix Digivolution File:Red Card 3-50 (DTa).png|Red Card Music Henry has one Japanese image song, "Mirai" ("Future"), sung by Mayumi Yamaguchi. He has an additional image song, a duet sung by Yamaguchi with Aoi Tada as , called "Boku no Tomodachi" ("My Friend"). Tsumura also sings two songs with Makoto Tsumura as Takato Matsuki and Fumiko Orikasa as Rika Nonaka, "3 Primary Colors" and "Santamon o Sagase!!" ("Search for Santamon!!"), and participates in the male characters' rendition of "The Biggest Dreamer" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Digimon Forms MegaGargomon Notes and references es:Henry Wong vi:Lý Kiện Lương zh:李健良 Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists